Uzumaki Sama
by Misterioso W
Summary: Un acontecimiento único sucede, uno que impulsara a cierto Jinchuriki a la cima, podrá manejar su mas grande sueño siendo adolescente,alerta de Spoiler Hokage a partir del cuarto capitulo.
1. Inicio

Declinación de responsabilidad: Esto es un fanfic, con motivos de entretenimiento, no soy dueño de la franquicia Naruto, ni reclamo autoría de cualquier personaje extra aquí inventado

**Bijuu/ Invocación hablando: "¿Qué quieres Humano?"**

**Bijuu/Invocación pensando: *Que débil***

Persona hablando "Hola como estas"

Persona pensando: *Que fuerte*

Jutsus: _Kage Bushin No Jutsu_

Nota1: alerta de Spoiler, NO habrá Naruhina, me gusta esa pareja, pero ya está muy trillada

Nota 2: me eh basado en otros fanfics para hacer este, pero tratare de darle mi toque y ser lo más original posible.

Capítulo 1 Inicio

Hiruzen Sarutobi Sandaime Hokage de Konohagakure No Sato, estaba bastante asombrado, no podía creer, lo que acababa de ver en la bola de cristal del Hokage, Naruto acababa de crear cientos de clones para derrotar al traidor de Mizuki, *Naruto Kun, tiene potencial, con esas cantidades locas de clones de sombra que es capaz de hacer, podría llegar a ser un ninja de alto nivel en unos cuantos años, claro con el entrenamiento correcto*, el Sandaime Hokage echo un vistazo nuevamente a la esfera, *esta será la segunda vez en la historia, pero ya lo hice una vez, ¿porque no dos?, Sasuke tiene que aprender a manejar el Sharingan así que él no está en discusión, ira con Kakashi, así que quien será*

Dia de la formación de los equipos Genin

Todos estaban expectantes antes las palabras de Iruka, por fin sabrían cuáles serían sus equipos Genin, "muy bien, antes de empezar con la conformación de los equipos, debo informarles que este año ha ocurrido, algo que solo ha pasado una vez en la historia de las naciones elementales", el Chunin hiso una pausa dramática mientras los nuevos Genin, se inclinaban hacia adelante, "la única vez en que un Kage, a tomado un equipo Genin siendo Kage, fue cuando se formó el equipo Genin de los tres legendarios Sannín, bueno eso ha vuelto a pasar Hokage Sama, a decidido que este año él va a entrenar a un equipo Genin personalmente ", todos estaban expectantes, "¡si yo voy a estar en ese equipo y después voy a ser el próximo Hokage Dattebayo!", grito Naruto, "cállate Naruto baka, algunos como Sasuke Kun si tienen posibilidades de ser entrenados por Hokage Sama, tú en cambio deberías pensar en dedicarte a lavar pisos, ah es cierto nadie te quiere quien te va a contratar y sabes yo sé por qué, mi mamá esta en el concejo civil y me dijo la razón por la que nadie te quiere monstruo", dijo Sakura, pero antes de que siquiera, Iruka pudiera reaccionar, "Haruno, todo lo que dijiste sobre Naruto Kun, es mentira, de hecho por tu insolencia vas a ir a mi oficina ahora y deja de ufanarte de una posición que tu mamá no ocupa desde hace cinco años", escucharon todos fuerte y claro la voz del Sandaime Hokage, que había liberado un poco de intención de matar paralizando a la chica con pelo de chicle, "en cuanto al equipo, les voy a pedir a todos los presentes, que me muestren la mejor técnica que tengan", *espero que Naruto haga el Kage Bushin, bueno a la final Sasuke si podría terminar bajo mi tutela pero espero que no Kakashi es más adecuado para enseñarle sobre el Sharingan*, "así que todos vamos a ir al patio ahora, donde me van a mostrar sus técnicas", todos salieron e Iruka no pudo ocultar una sonrisa al darse cuenta lo que había echo el Hokage

Una hora después patio de la academia

"Naruto tu turno", dijo Hiruzen, _Kage Bushin No Jutsu _, "clones de sombra he, es sorprendente que puedas hacer tantos ya que es una técnica de nivel Jounin que requiere mucho chacra, claro que tú tienes cantidades de chacra superiores a las mías, de echo tienes tanto chacra que debe ser imposible para ti hacer un clon normal ¿o me equivoco?", dijo Hiruzen actuando lo mejor que podía para que los compañeros del rubio, no se dieran cuenta de que él ya sabía que Naruto podía hacer esa técnica, "no, no te equivocas Sensei, Dattebayo", Hiruzen solo rio, "bueno ya he decidido, mi equipo Genin estará conformado por Hyuga Hinata, por sus habilidades del Byakugan, Nara Shikamaru, por sus habilidades con el manejo del Jutsu Nara y por la reconocida estrategia de su clan y Uzumaki Naruto, por dominar un Jutsu de Rango A y por sus cantidades locas de chacra"

Nota: esto es un Universo Alternativo, es por eso que Sakura sabe sobre el Kyubi, no se si lo exprese bien pero me desagrada Sakura


	2. Entrenamiento

Declinación de responsabilidad: Esto es un fanfic, con motivos de entretenimiento, no soy dueño de la franquicia Naruto, ni reclamo autoría de cualquier personaje extra aquí inventado

**Bijuu/ Invocación hablando: "¿Qué quieres Humano?"**

**Bijuu/Invocación pensando: *Que débil***

Persona hablando "Hola como estas"

Persona pensando: *Que fuerte*

Jutsus: _Kage Bushin No Jutsu_

Nota 1: Le agradezco a Daisuke SSJ, por las correcciones que hiso en cuanto a mi escritura, debo admitir que el Fanfic no es el genero en el que mejor me desenvuelvo al escribir, aunque sus concejos se aplican a todos los géneros.

Nota 2: dentro de poco empiezo la U así que las actualizaciones van a ser lentas lo siento

Capítulo 2 Entrenamiento

Con Naruto

"Puedes creerlo Teuchi, de todas las personas yo voy a ser entrenado por el Hokage, ahora estoy mucho más cerca de mi sueño Dattebayo", dijo Naruto después de acabar su cuarto tazón de Ramen, "entonces este va por la casa" dijo el cocinero de Ichiraku Ramen

Complejo del clan Nara

Shikamaru Nara el genio perezoso numero uno de su generación, llego al compuesto de su clan y se acostó en la hierba a ver nubes mientras murmuraba algo sobre 'Hokages Problemáticos', el Genio Nara cerro sus ojos cuando…

"¡Shikamaru, despierta!", él Genin, salto mirando de un lado a otro, "¿Qué?, ¿Quién nos ataca?, ¿Dónde está el enemigo?", "no hay ningún enemigo, soy tu madre y quiero saber acerca de tu equipo Genin", "me toco con Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki, es problemático pero el Hokage va a hacer las veces de Jounin Sensei", dijo el Nara mientras volvía a dormir aprovechando el minuto que le tomo a su madre procesar el echo de que su hijo iba a ser entrenado en persona por 'el dios de Shinobi', cosa que como ya dije solo tomo un minuto

Complejo del clan Hyuga

La tímida Hinata caminaba con la grácil postura que debía llevar siempre por pertenecer al prestigioso clan Hyuga, aun así, ella por dentro no era más que una niña desecha y casi destruida psicológicamente, culpa de su padre el 'honorable' Hiashi Hyuga, líder del 'honorable' clan Hyuga, la chica camino y abrió la puerta de la casa del líder del clan, en la sala estaban su padre

"me estabas esperando padre", "así es, deseo saber acerca de los equipos Genin", "Hokage Sama ha decidido que va a tomar un equipo Genin este año, padre", "entiendo y supongo que no estás en dicho equipo", "de echo padre si estoy", "entiendo, bueno por hoy puedes retirarte, espero que no seas una decepción para tu equipo", "no lo seré padre"

*siendo estudiante del Hokage no hay forma de que el concejo del clan pueda ponerle el sello del pájaro enjaulo, debo darte las gracias Hokage Sama*

Mañana siguiente

Los tres Genin llegaron al campo de entrenamiento numero uno, también conocido como el campo de entrenamiento privado del Hokage, desde luego el lugar era enorme y el Hokage ya los estaba esperando, con una armadura de batalla negra y una cálida sonrisa que contrastaba con la temperatura del ambiente, aunque eso podría deberse a que eran las cinco de la mañana

"veo que todos llegaron a tiempo, aunque Shikamaru parece que vino dormido", dijo Hiruzen riendo, después de eso todos se presentaron, "muy bien, así es como vamos a trabajar durante cinco horas desde las cinco de la mañana los voy a entrenar en ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu y otras artes ninja, después durante una hora vendrá el entrenamiento de estrategia y durante una hora más los voy a entrenar en política, después almorzamos y al final les doy alguna misión", los Genin estaban asombrados por el plan de entrenamiento

"¡eso se escucha genial viejo, Dattebayo!", "me alegra que te guste Naruto, pero a partir de ahora me vas a llamar Sensei, Sarutobi Sensei o Hiruzen Sensei , fui claro", "Hai Sensei", "disculpe Hiruzen Sensei, ¿dijo política eso no es problemático?" pregunto Shikamaru, "podrías decirlo así, pero ahora son estudiantes del Sandaime Hokage, eso significa que deben saber de política, por que créanme lo van a necesitar, bueno ahora es momento de averiguar su naturaleza elemental"

El Sandaime Hokage les entrego un trozo de papel a cada uno de sus estudiantes, "este papel ha sido fabricado con un árbol especial que se alimenta de chacra, nos permite saber cuál es nuestra naturaleza de chacra observen", el Hokage aplico chacra sobre un papel que tenía en sus dedos y este inmediatamente se quemó, "eso significa que mi naturaleza de chacra es fuego, ahora veamos las de ustedes, apliquen chacra a sus papeles"

Los tres estudiantes lo hicieron, el papel de Naruto se partio a la mitad, el de Hinata se deshizo y el de Shikamaru se arrugo, "muy bien, eso quiere decir que Naruto tú tienes el elemento viento como afinidad, Hinata tú tienes la tierra y Shikamaru tú tienes el Rayo, sus naturalezas de chacra solo definen que tipo de Naturaleza pueden usar con mayor facilidad, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan utilizar otras, por ejemplo yo puedo usar las cinco Naturalezas", "eso significa que nos vas a enseñar Jutsu elemental Sarutobi Sensei" , "si pero todavía no hoy vamos a mejorar su control de chacra y en el caso de Hinata y Shikamaru también vamos a aumentar sus reservas"

Varias horas después

Los tres Genin estaban jadeando, Naruto había logrado escalar sin manos hasta la sima de un árbol y caminar sobre el agua sin caerse, gracias a que Hiruzen le había revelado la capacidad de los clones de sombra para transmitir lo que habían aprendido, aunque le prohibió usar mas de cuatro a la vez por miedo a que sufriera agotamiento mental, Shikamaru y Hinata habían logrado subir hasta la sima de un árbol también únicamente con control de chacra, además de hacer unos agotantes ejercicios como tratar de expulsar chacra del cuerpo y volverlo a absorber, con el objetivo de aumentar sus reservas de chacra.

"muy bien, equipo es hora del entrenamiento de estrategia, así que vamos a empezar con un juego de Shogi", Naruto se calló de espalda y Shikamaru mostro un extraño brillo en los ojos

Tras una hora

Naruto y Hinata, aprendieron ese día las reglas del Shogi y se sorprendieron con la habilidad de Shikamaru quien le puso una partida muy difícil al Hokage, sin embargo, eso ya había terminado y era hora del entrenamiento en política

"escuchen, para este entrenamiento, empezaremos estudiando a fondo la Historia de Konoha y el mandato de todos y cada uno de los Hokages, desde el primero hasta el cuarto, así conocerán como se han ido modificando las leyes, como está constituida Konoha políticamente, pero debo advertirles que se enteraran de muchos secretos de clase S, no podrán divulgar nada de esto, fui claro", "Hai", "disculpe Sensei si estos secretos son tan importantes , no resulta problemático divulgarlos a un trio de Genin", "probablemente, pero el hecho de ser estudiantes de un Hokage ya los hace candidatos al puesto si algo llegara a pasarme, es más por el simple hecho de ser mis estudiantes las personas van a empezar a llamarlos con el honorifico Sama"

Tras decir eso y antes de que Naruto pudiera proclamar que el seria el siguiente Hokage, Hiruzen les paso a cada uno un pergamino cuyo título era _Tratado de paz entre los clanes Senju y Uchiha, mediante el cual se acuerda la creación de Konohagakure No Sato_ "¿esto es?" preguntaron los tres, "una copia del tratado que termino con la guerra de clanes y permitió la fundación del sistema ninja actual, ahora les voy a contar lo que paso en esa guerra y quiero que cada uno de ustedes lean ese pergamino para mañana y si pueden este" , el titulo del pergamino _Tratado entre Hi No Kuni y Konohagakure No Sato_

"ahora veamos, ¿por dónde empiezo? ... en el pasado el Mundo se vio envuelto en una guerra entre todos los clanes del mundo, una guerra sin cuartel en donde todos se veían obligados a pelear incluso niños de no más de cinco años y sin ninguna preparación militar eran enviados al campo de batalla, a esto se le llamo la gran guerra de clanes, de todos los clanes dos se destacaban, el Uchiha y Senju como los más poderosos y dos niños de estos clanes se hicieron amigos en secreto Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha…", la historia del Sandaime culmino cuando Madara peleo con Hashirama en el valle del fin, controlando al Kyubi y con Mito Uzumaki sellando dentro de ella misma al Bijuu convirtiéndose así en su primera Jinchuriki

"Hoy no van a tener misiones, les recomiendo que vallan a leer, los pergaminos que les di y que practiquen los ejercicios que hicimos hoy, Naruto, tengo algo de lo que quiero conversarte ven conmigo a mi oficina"

Los dos llegaron a la oficina del Hokage y ahí Hiruzen activo sellos de seguridad, "¿es sobre Kyubi?", pregunto el Jinchuriki, "si", admitió el Hokage, "supongo que tienes muchas preguntas", "¿cómo escapo Kyubi?, ¿quién era su anterior Jinchuriki?, ¿el Yondaime me escogió por ser Uzumaki?", "creo que el ataque Kyubi fue un acto de guerra pienso que alguien estaba controlando al Bijuu", "¡¿Qué?!", el Hokage procedió a contarle a Naruto la historia de sus padres, le conto todo lo que sabia hasta que llego a la parte final del ataque del poderoso Bijuu

"después de la desaparición de los Uzumaki, no había nadie mejor en jutsus de sellado, que Minato, pienso que alguien utilizo a Kyubi mediante algún método para atacar Konoha y quien sea que sea tu padre lo venció, pero dudo que haya muerto", Naruto tras escuchar toda la historia empezó a llorar, tras recibir consuelo por un se calmó

"está bien Sarutobi Sensei, no me gusta lo que paso pero no culpo a nadie, fue para salvar Konoha después de todo, ahora estoy más decidido a ser Hokage y a superar a mi padre, además yo no he sufrido tanto como el Kyubi", "¿Qué quieres decir?", "solo piénsalo Hiruzen Sensei, primero Uchiha Madara lo controla, después es apaleado por el Shodaime y encerrado en su esposa, pasa años dentro de una prisión solo para que cuando ve cerca su posibilidad de libertad lo vuelvan a encerrar, por último es liberado solo para volver a ser controlado y volver a ser encerrado, eso me parece muy triste", por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Sandaime Hokage no supo que argumentar

Esa noche

Naruto se despertó en una especie de alcantarilla tras caminar por el frio y húmedo lugar se topo con una jaula y tras ella estaba el mas poderoso de los Bijuus, "¡Kyubi!", dijo Naruto, **"Naruto, acércate patético humano, ¿es cierto lo que le dijiste a ese debilucho al que llamas Sensei?"**, "claro que sí, considero que tú has sufrido más que yo, por cierto, dudo que Kyubi sea tu verdadero nombre, ¿Cuál es?", ***este niño no tiene intenciones negativas, interesante, solo por eso le contare lo que realmente paso*, "puedes llamarme Kurama, escúchame bien Naruto, tienes razón no me agrada estar encerrado aquí y no quiero nada que ver con tu especie, pero dado que tú me has tratado mejor que mis anteriores Jinchurikis, te contare lo que paso, o mejor dicho te lo confirmare en efecto fui controlado para atacar tu patética aldea, esos ojos, ese maldito Sharingan, a juzgar por el chacra de quien me controlo creo que fue un hijo de Uchiha Madara, o el propio Madara" **el Bijuu dijo eso con una evidente furia, después le conto toda la historia a Naruto incluso la despedida de sus padres

Naruto despertó de golpe, parecía un sueño, pero el Jinchuriki sabia que no lo era, se vistió y corrió hacia la torre Hokage, donde encontró a Hiruzen aun batallando con el papeleo, le conto lo que paso y el Hokage quedo simplemente asombrado, "Naruto voy a llamar a uno de mis antiguos alumnos, Jiraiya quien dirige la red de espías de Konoha, voy a averiguar todo acerca de esto lo prometo ahora ve a dormir"

Dos meses después

Naruto Hinata y Shikamaru habían progresado bastante en esos dos meses, Naruto ahora era todo un maestro con el elemento viento, no había vuelto a hablar con Kurama, aunque lo había intentado, Hinata y Shikamaru no tardaron en descubrir el estado de Jinchuriki de Naruto, pero a decir verdad no les importo, la tímida Hyuga había disminuido su timidez y se había vuelto bastante hábil con el elemento tierra, a tal punto que lo había combinado con el estilo de taijutsu Hyuga, su clan no sabia esto, pero dicha combinación la volvió en la segunda Hyuga mas letal solo por debajo de su padre y en cuanto a Shikamaru su dominio del elemento Rayo aria avergonzar a algunos en Kumo, combinado con su dominio de las sombras, su inteligencia y sus estrategias lo hacían simplemente letal

El equipo ya había realizado dos misiones de rango C y una de Rango B, también ya habían leído todo lo relacionado con el gobierno del Shodaime y estaban a mitad del gobierno del Nidaime de echo habían empezado a revisar los documentos del fallido tratado con Kumo, claro que la mayor parte de documentación la habían tenido que leer en sus casas y en el caso de Naruto apoyarse de clones de sombra, el echo de que la documentación del gobierno del Shodaime Hokage fuera escasa también ayudo, ellos también habían empezado a ayudar a Hiruzen a leer y clasificar el papeleo, cosa 'problemática' en palabras de Shikamaru y con lo que sus compañeros de equipo estaban de acuerdo, pero que causo que el genio Nara creara un sistema de organización y distribución del papeleo que hacia el proceso treinta y cuatro por ciento mas eficiente y que rápidamente fue copiado por los jefes de clan bajo el nombre de 'Método administrativo Shikamaru'…

Los tres Genin estaban pensando que les tenia preparado su Sensei, por suerte no tuvieron mucho que esperar, "eh decidido que les enseñare Jutsu de invocación, cada persona tiene afinidad hacia una convocatoria distinta así que primero averiguaremos cuál es su convocatoria, para eso van a hacer las señales de manos y serán transportado hacia donde vive su convocatoria" Hiruzen les indico como y los tres Genin lo hicieron desapareciendo de Konoha en una nube de humo

Con Naruto

Naruto se encontró de pronto rodeado de enormes hojas multi color, el ambiente en el que estaba era muy colorido y húmedo, el aire era mas fresco que cualquiera que hubiese respirado y el lugar estaba lleno de sapos, el chico empezó a caminar, pero se tropezó con un sapo naranja realmente gigantesco, "disculpe señor he…", **"Gamabunta, ¿Quién eres mocoso?, ¿Por qué estas aquí?"**, "mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y estoy aquí por un Jutsu de invocación"…

Con Hinata

La Hyuga se encontró rodeada de un espeso follaje, ella avanzó en busca de su 'convocatoria', en el suelo había ramas, patas y antenas de insectos, la chica, de pronto vio una gigantesca mantis de color verde devorando a un gigantesco bicho, ella callo inconsciente, el insecto la vio y se la llevo de aquel lugar

Con Shikamaru

El perezoso Nara se encontró en medio de un pacifico bosque de eucalipto, por donde corría un claro arrollo, el joven Nara estaba en medio de un claro por lo que en el cielo celeste podía ver varias nubes flotando en el viento, el genio Nara decidió que era un buen lugar para tomar una siesta, pero tras tan solo unos minutos de sueño se despertó, porque un enorme Koala estaba olfateándole la cara

Konoha una hora después

Hiruzen esperaba pacientemente en su campo de entrenamiento privado fumando una pipa, el Hokage no se sorprendió ni un poco cuando al frente de ellos aparecieron sus tres estudiantes, *demoraron quince minutos menos que Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru*, el maestro sonrió

"y bien ¿cuáles son sus invocaciones?", "Sapos Dattebayo", "ya veo al igual que el Yondaime y que Jiraiya esa es de las invocaciones más poderosas", "¡sí, soy genial Dattebayo!", "muy bien y las de ustedes", "Mantis", respondió Hinata, "nunca había escuchado de esa invocación", "las mantis dijeron que soy la primera en firmar su contrato" respondió Hinata, "ya veo, eso es inusual no se ha encontrado una nueva invocación desde hace un siglo, ¿y tú Shikamaru?", el usuario de sombras bostezo, "tengo la invocación de Koalas" , "tampoco había escuchado de esa invocación", "también soy el primero en firmar ese contrato de invocación, lo que es problemático"

Hiruzen solo rio, saco un pergamino de su túnica de Hokage que por alguna razón había decidido utilizar para este entrenamiento cosa que nunca había echo al menos mientras entrenaba a los tres Genin, lentamente abrió el pergamino e hiso una singular seña de mano, tres chalecos chunin aparecieron cada uno dentro de su respectiva bolsa de plástico

"el concejo no estuvo de acuerdo, pero aun así decidí que ya tienen el nivel de habilidad para subir de rango, así que por mi poder como Sandaime Hokage yo Hiruzen Sarutobi los nombro Hyuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru y Uzumaki Naruto chunin de Konohagakure No Sato", "¡si soy Chunin, ahora estoy más cerca de ser Hokage Dattebayo!" grito Naruto, Shikamaru se estaba lamentando por tener mas trabajo y Hinata simplemente no lograba pronunciar palabra

*la reacción de Naruto se parece a la de su madre*

"me alegro de que estén contentos con su ascenso, pero aun así vamos a seguir entrenando fui claro", "Hai Sarutobi Sensei"

Nota 1: sé que la historia va algo acelerada, pero no se preocupen a partir del episodio cuatro las cosas se normalizan y la historia va a un ritmo más pausado

Nota 2: muchos me cuestionaran el no hacer participar a este equipo en los exámenes chunin, pero si un equipo tuviera la ventaja de ser entrenado por el Hokage, las demás aldeas podrían argumentar que Konoha está haciendo trampa, además la idea de un examen chunin es mostrar la fuerza de una aldea, no solo de aquellos que recibieron un entrenamiento especial y sin querer Hiruzen le quito una pequeña diversión a uno de sus estudiantes, Orochimaru estaría encantado de emboscar durante los exámenes al nuevo equipo de su es sensei, hacer eso fuera de los exámenes podría por terminar revelándole a Konoha sus planes, y viendo la personalidad de Hiruzen el tipo dejo escapar a uno de sus estudiantes cuando se volvió un criminal, si no quería matarlo solo tuvo que haberlo encerrado, pero no así que ascender a sus estudiantes sin un examen es algo que él haría sin ningún problema


	3. Campo de batalla

Declinación de responsabilidad: Esto es un fanfic, con motivos de entretenimiento, no soy dueño de la franquicia Naruto, ni reclamo autoría de cualquier personaje extra aquí inventado

**Bijuu/ Invocación hablando: "¿Qué quieres Humano?"**

**Bijuu/Invocación pensando: *Que débil***

Persona hablando "Hola como estas"

Persona pensando: *Que fuerte*

Jutsus: _Kage Bushin No Jutsu_

Capítulo 3 Campo de Batalla

Cinco meses habían pasado desde que Naruto, Shikamaru y Hinata conocidos oficialmente como equipo Hokage habían sido ascendidos a chunin sin examen previo, en ese tiempo habían podido mejorar sus habilidades y perfeccionar su Jutsu de Invocación, hasta el punto de poder llamar al campo de batalla a la convocatoria jefe, se habían hecho tan fuertes que algunos enemigos de Konoha los habían incluido en sus libros bingo, solían ir a misiones de medio a alto, pero ahora ellos estaban observando tranquilamente los exámenes chunin, ellos hubieran preferido observarlos con su sensei en calidad de guarda espaldas, pero Hiruzen insistió en que necesitaban un día libre, así que Hinata se encontraba sentada al lado de su hermana, con el resto del clan Hyuga e increíblemente con sus compañeros que habían sido invitados por el clan, únicamente por que en todo ese tiempo ni Hiashi ni el concejo del clan los habían conocido

"¿Nee San, crees que Neji sea ascendido?", pregunto Hanabi la hermana menor de Hinata, "Neji es fuerte, su dominio del puño suave es impecable y su rango de visión con el Byakugan es superior al mío, si me hubiera enfrentado a él antes de empezar a entrenar con Sarutobi Sensei seguramente hubiera perdido, es más fuerte que el chunin promedio, sin embargo, no creo que sea ascendido"

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Hanabi, los Hyuga que habían escuchado la conversación entre las dos niñas estaban de acuerdo con la mayor, pero deseaban saber el por qué, "¿Por qué es eso Nee San?"

"no todo lo que necesita un ninja es fuerza, claro tus habilidades como ninja son importantes, pero también lo es tener una estrategia bien pensada, un ninja sobre todo debe ser capaz de analizar a su oponente, subestimar al enemigo en el campo de batalla equivale a la muerte, Neji lamentablemente lo hiso, no tomo en cuenta al chico Inuzuka y eso le costó varias heridas y por tanto ver disminuida su capacidad en los siguientes encuentros, también fue engreído, su fuerza está bien pero sus capacidades analíticas y el hecho de que subestima a sus oponentes dejan mucho que desear, Dattebayo", le respondió Naruto a la hermana pequeña de su compañera

"no hay que olvidar que su adaptabilidad fue pésima, eso en una batalla podría ser realmente problemático", dijo Shikamaru

"¡Próximo encuentro Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha vs Gaara no Sabaku de Suna!" grito el examinador

"ese chico de Suna me da mala espina", dijo Naruto sus compañeros de equipo asintieron

En la arena

El Uchiha se movía a alta velocidad, con ataques de y contra ataques de Taijutsu y una ocasional bola de fuego, el Suna Genin por otra parte estaba completamente quieto, pero su arena se movía veloz, con poderosos y rápidos ataques, pero su mayor ventaja era su poderosa defensa, aunque no les gustaba muchos ninjas de Konoha debían admitir que esa defensa era mejor que cualquiera que ellos pudieran tener o llegar a desarrollar y de pronto lo impensable, la armadura de Gaara fue atravesada por el Taijutsu del Uchiha

*qué bueno que tenía el Sharingan activado cuando Lee peleo con ese tipo de Oto*

Los rápidos golpes de Taijutsu del usuario del Sharingan habían obligado al Ichibi Jinchuriki a refugiarse en una esfera de arena, Sasuke no perdió tiempo _Chidori_ el rayo en la mano del Uchiha atravesó la arena y dejo a un Gaara parcialmente transformado en un mapache herido

"¿Qué es esto?, es rojo y es caliente, ¿es sangre?, ¡es mi SANGRE!", antes de que alguien pudiera comprender el estado mental perturbador en el que el Suna Genin acababa de entrar, todos vieron y escucharon una explosión en el balcón de los Kage, sobre el techo del mismo, 'El Kazekage', tenia un Kunai apuntando al cuello del Hokage

"¡Hiruzen Sensei!" gritaron los tres alumnos del sandaime mientras cuatro personas salidas de quien sabe donde hicieron una barrera rodeando el área, "¡Yo me encargo!", grito un operativo ANBU, plumas empezaron a caer sobre la multitud _Kai_ gritaron inmediatamente casi todos los Shinobis, mientras intentaban detener el flujo de chacra para contrarrestar la ilusión, pero realmente pocos lo lograron, inmediatamente varios ninjas de Suna y Oto empezaron a lanzar Kunais contra la población civil en el estadio y contra aquellos ninjas que se habían

"¡No permitiré que ataquen Konoha y se salgan con la suya Dattebayo!" _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_, mil clones de Naruto aparecieron, la mayoría de Shinobis tanto enemigos como aliados quedaron en shock y en el caso de muchos enemigos eso fue lo ultimo que hicieron cuando los clones les clavaron Kunais y les arrojaron Shurikens, "¡quiero que cien protejan a los civiles hasta que lleguen a los refugios y después se unan a la batalla, cuatrocientos defenderán los cuatro puntos vitales de la aldea, el resto distribúyanse a donde parezca que nuestras tropas necesiten ayuda!, ¡DEFENDEREMOS KONOHA ASÍ SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGAMOS!"

los clones, se movieron a cumplir sus misiones mediante Shunshin, los que tapo o al menos disminuyo la visibilidad de todos excepto los Hyuga, y lo que vieron los dejo asombrados, Shikamaru estaba estrangulando a varios enemigos con sus sobras, mientras que Hinata había echo un Jutsu de tierra asiendo que varios picos de piedra surgieran del suelo del estadio empalando a los enemigos y matándolos, lo asombroso fue que los tres se habían echo de todos los enemigos en el estadio, a excepción de los que estaban en la barrera, de Baki y de los hermanos de arena, que estaban atrás del Jounin

"Naruto, de seguro hay fuerzas especializadas entrando en la aldea para atacar pequeños puntos clave y así causar más daño, tus clones y nuestras fuerzas de seguro están muy ocupados con la invasión como para detenerlas, creo que necesitamos de tus propias fuerzas especiales", Naruto sonrió hiso la señal del pájaro y después la señal de clon de sobras _Futon Bushin no Jutsu_, doscientos tornados en miniatura aparecieron flotando sobre el suelo , de pronto hubieron explosiones de humo y los tornados eran clones perfectos de Naruto, "divídanse en ocho grupos busquen cualquier fuerza especializada y deténganla"

Mientras acababa de hablar, los hermanos de arena habían saltado al muro del estadio y ahora se alejaban, Sasuke estaba a punto de perseguirlos, pero Naruto, Hinata y Shikamaru ya estaban en movimiento

"Uchiha, ayuda a evacuar civiles", el Uchiha iba a protestar, cuando vio que la Jounin llamada Kurenai había de alguna forma dispersado el Genjutsu y ahora muchos civiles estaban despiertos, Kakashi , ese tipo extraño llamado Maito Guy, Asuma Sarutobi y la mitad de los Hyuga en el estadio habían ido a pelear a otro lado, incluso Kurenai estaba saliendo y en cuanto al examinador estaba peleando con ese tipo de Suna, lo que significaba, que el y la otra mitad de los Hyuga junto con los demás Genin y otros ninjas de Konoha que se habían despertado deberían evacuar a los civiles, si tan solo Sasuke hubiera sabido que aparte de los Genin y unos pocos Hyuga nadie lo ayudaría con los civiles del estadio

Muralla norte de Konoha

Tres gigantescas serpientes aparecieron en el bosque del norte de Konoha y habían derrumbado las imponentes murallas de la aldea, sin embargo, no pudieron avanzar mas de unos metros, debido a que un sapo gigante apareció en el aire aplastando a las tres serpientes al caer, sobre la cabeza del sapo se veía a un hombre peliblanco, los enemigos temblaron ante solo verlo y el animo de los aliados aumento

Academia ninja de Konoha

"de acuerdo a los informes ninjas de Oto y Suna se han infiltrado en la aldea" dijo uno de los maestros, "tenemos que evacuar a los estudiantes", dijo otro, "si, y esto es lo que vamos a hacer les diremos que se trata de un simulacro"

Con Naruto, Hinata y Shikamaru

Los tres Konoha chunin, corrían tras los hermanos de Arena por los tejados, mientras esquivaban técnicas y armamento ninja lanzado en medio de la batalla, podían ver que las fuerzas de Suna y Oto estaban siendo fácilmente repelidas por los demás ninjas de Konoha y los clones de Naruto aun así el rubio Jinchuriki no pudo evitar crear más clones cuando veía un área en las que las fuerzas defensivas necesitaban ayuda, de pronto un grupo de Konoha Nin, los alcanzaron

"Hyuga Sama, Nara Sama, Uzumaki Sama, Hiashi Sama nos mandó como refuerzos", un grupo de Konoha Nin los había alcanzado, compuesto por los chunin Kotetsu Hagane, Izumo Kamizuki, Iwana Akame y Hana Inuzuka, además de los Genin Ino Yamanaka y Neji Hyuga

"atención a todos, estamos persiguiendo al Ichibi Jinchuriki, quien actualmente se encuentra herido, pero no tardará en recuperarse y cuando eso suceda va a resultar en un problema para nuestras tropas, nuestra misión es impedir que eso ocurra y de ser necesario capturarle, este es un rango S de alta prioridad fui claro", dijo Naruto increíblemente serio, "¡Señor si señor!", gritaron los chunin, Neji entrecerró los ojos, e Ino miro en todas direcciones aterradas

"¿Señor, alguien está custodiando al objetivo?" pregunto Iwana, "sus hermanos, Kankuro y Temari Sabaku, el nivel de ellos es de chunin medio, el preocupante es el nivel de Gaara", dijo Hinata sorprendiendo a Neji por su falta de tartamudeo, "¿cuál es su nivel?", pregunto la Kunoichi rubia, "el tipo posee un problemático nivel Jounin, puede que inclusive Kage y si libera al Ichibi, bueno tendremos verdaderos problemas", dijo Shikamaru y todos inclusive Neji tragaron saliva

"¡Shikamaru, sabes que con nuestras invocaciones podemos detener al Ichibi el tiempo suficiente para averiguar cómo detenerlo, así que no los asustes y crea la formación más eficiente, Dattebayo!", dijo Naruto, "no los estoy asustando es cierto que nuestras invocaciones pueden ayudarnos detenerlo por bastante tiempo, Gamabunta incluso a peleado con Kyubi, pero eso no quita el hecho de que Ichibi sea un Bijuu y la batalla resulte problemática"

Camino a los refugios

los estudiantes de la academia y demás civiles se movían tan secreta y silenciosamente como era posible, tratando de evitar el centro de la batalla y moviéndose por las partes periféricas de la misma, custodiados por algunos Chunin y por Genin, sin embargo el moverse por las periferias de la batalla no impedía ver la misma, que sorpresa que se llevaron los civiles e incluso los ninjas de escolta, junto con las tropas de Konoha pudieron ver varios clones de Naruto peleando con Oto y Suna, inclusive los clones parecían dominar el viento mejor que algunos ninjas de Suna, considerando que en dicho elemento se especializaba Sunagakure ese era un logro impresionante

"¿Iruka sensei, cuánto falta?", pregunto un estudiante de la academia, "tranquilos falta poco", pero en ese momento varias Shuriken cayeron frente al grupo de estudiantes de la academia impidiéndoles el paso, "entréguenos al nieto del Hokage y nadie sufrirá mucho", dijo un ninja Suna, los ninjas de Konoha sacaron Kunais, mientras los estudiantes de la academia se tiraban al piso, frente a ellos había veinte ninjas de Suna

"mala elección", varias Shuriken fueron arrojadas por los ninjas provenientes del desierto _Futon Daitoppa _las Shurikens fueron empujados por una poderosa corriente de viento, directamente contra los ninjas de Suna, una Kunoichi saco rápidamente un pergamino del que salió un enorme títere, la chica movió sus manos y el títere desplego un escudo de su brazo lo suficientemente grande como para proteger a ella y sus compañeros, _Kaze no Yaiba _un clon de Naruto callo al frente del titere y movió su mano como si tuviera una espada, de pronto el titere fue partido por la mitad

"esa es la misma técnica de Baki, estoy impresionada pero eso no te salvara", dijo la Kunoichi, saltando para atrás y moviendo sus dedos causando que el titere se rearmara, tenía forma de una persona, de la palma de la mano de la marioneta salió una cuchilla y se clavo en el peli rubio que se convirtió en un pequeño tornado el cual destruyó el titere en varios pedazos, cortándolo con las fuertes corrientes de viento y mandando las partes lejos, una tuerca inclusive termino a varios Kilómetros e Konoha

"¿pero que rayos fue eso?", "un clon de viento, mi primera técnica original", dijo otro Naruto que apareció al frente de grupo de Suna, la Kunoichi abrió los ojos, "todo mundo cuidado nos enfrentamos al 'Ejercito Huracán de Konoha' Uzumaki Naruto, tendremos suerte si no aparecen 'El Estratega Relámpago' Nara Shikamaru, o 'La Palma de Piedra' Hyuga Hinata", informo la titiritera

Con el Hokage

Hiruzen Sarutobi, tenia problemas para llevarles el ritmo de la batalla de taijutsu a sus predecesores, incluso aunque estos no hayan sido revividos con todo su poder,

*es cierto e envejecido, ya no tengo tanto chakra, ni tanta resistencia física, no creo sobrevivir a esta batalla sin embargo terminare con Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru y Tsunade si es que la encuentran protejan Konoha, ya no tengo más opción que ese jutsu*

Con el equipo de persecución de Gaara

El equipo se movía por los bosques alrededor de Konoha, "nueve ninjas de Oto nos están siguiendo", dijo Neji, "ustedes sigan adelante yo me encargo", dijo Hinata/Ordeno mientras saltaba hacia atrás, pese a querer protestar Naruto y Shikamaru sabían que no podían hacerlo, así como no podían dejar de perseguir a Gaara, solo continuaron con el resto del equipo

Hinata espero pacientemente a que los ninjas Oto la alcanzaran, "pero que tenemos aquí, una Hyuga sin marcar, interesante", dijo una de los Oto Nin que aparecieron, "te equivocas lo que tienen aquí es su final", dijo ella saltando frente al grupo, _Doton Hakke Sanjūni Shō_ ella lanzó rápidamente, treinta y dos golpes de palmas, a sus ocho objetivos, terminando increíblemente rápido, después se sustituyo con un tronco, justo a tiempo para evitar morir por un Kunai

El noveno ninja Oto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo los brazos y piernas de sus compañeros se volvieron piedras, "¿pero qué paso?", "mescle chakra de estilo tierra con el estilo de taijutsu tradicional Hyuga, como resultado este chakra se mesclo con el de ellos petrificando las partes del cuerpo que yo desee y eso te va a pasar a ti", respondió ella golpeando con dicha técnica al noveno ninja de Oto

Media Hora después

Naruto y Shikamaru, veían cara a cara al Ichibi Jinchuriki, el resto del equipo estaba peleando con Kankuro y Temari, aunque no tardarían en reunirse con ellos, "van a morir, voy a reclamar su sangre, ¡voy a validar mi existencia!", dijo Gaara, "solo has validado que estas bien loco Dattebayo", "¿Naruto cuanto chakra te queda?", "yo diría que el cincuenta por ciento ¿por qué?", Shikamaru lo vio sorprendido Naruto nunca se había quedado con tan poco chacra en ninguna misión y eso que una vez tuvieron que rescatar al equipo de Sasuke Uchiha que de alguna manera termino involucrado en un Rango A contra uno de los siete espadachines, "esos clones de viento gastan mucho chacra y hoy hice doscientos"

*aun con el cincuenta por ciento de su chakra Naruto, tiene reservas de nivel Jounin, el problema es que el chakra de este tipo esta por el nivel Kage, si tan solo Hinata nos alcanzara, entre los tres tenemos suficiente chakra para enfrentarlo sin peligro de que nadie muera por agotamiento*, como si leyera sus pensamientos la heredera Hyuga aterrizo a su lado

"Hola Hinata ¿qué tal tu batalla?", pregunto Naruto, "esos tipos eran bastante débiles, ¿qué hacemos con Gaara?", nadie tuvo tiempo de responderle por que los tres Konoha Chunin se vieron obligados a saltar, **"libérame, hay que matarlos",** escucho una voz en su interior, "si madre"

Frente a los tres chunin de Konoha apareció un mapache gigante, en ese momento el resto de los refuerzos aterrizaron al lado de los tres pre adolescentes "¿Qué es eso?", "es el Ichibi, atención, los que no tengan una convocatoria tan fuerte como Gamabunta quédense atrás y armen trampas para detener el avance del Bijuu en caso de que perdamos" ordeno Shikamaru mientras saltaba bastante alto con el resto de su equipo _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_

Frente al mapache de titánicas proporciones aparecieron tres animales casi tan grandes como el Bijuu, los espectadores no creían lo que veían, ni siquiera los hermanos de Gaara que habían sido atados en un árbol convenientemente cerca de la batalla

"¿Naruto, porque me has convocado?", "hola Gamabunta tengo un pequeño problema con ese tipo de allá que pretende destruir Konoha", Gamabunta puso una mirada dura, "esto no será fácil, Shukaku es un tipo duro, que bueno que tus compañeros también tengan invocaciones capaces de hacerle frente a alguien como él"

"¿Hinata, que se te ofrece?", pregunto una enorme mantis de color verde, "Hola Kamakiri Sama necesito tu ayuda para luchar con el Ichibi"

"¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?", pregunto un enorme Koala gris "esto es problemático, pero requiero tu ayuda para detener a esa cosa Kyodai"

De pronto un adolescente peli rojo empezó a brotar de la cabeza de Shukaku, realizo una singular señal de mano y se durmió, la construcción de arena empezó a reaccionar, el Bijuu del desierto se encontraba libre en el mundo

Nota en el capitulo anterior me equivoque con el color de Gamabunta es rojo no naranja lo siento


	4. Cambio de era

Declinación de responsabilidad: Esto es un fanfic, con motivos de entretenimiento, no soy dueño de la franquicia Naruto, ni reclamo autoría de cualquier personaje extra aquí inventado

**Bijuu/ Invocación hablando: "¿Qué quieres Humano?"**

**Bijuu/Invocación pensando: *Que débil***

Persona hablando "Hola como estas"

Persona pensando: *Que fuerte*

Jutsus: _Kage Bushin No Jutsu_

Nota: a excepción de unos pocos los Jutsus que son de mi invención están en español, perdonen la traducción de los que no, no sé nada de japonés así que tengo que utilizar un traductor de internet y no se que tan confiable será

Capítulo 4 Cambio de era

"**¡Libre! ¡por fin soy libre!"** grito el mapache gigante, mientras estiraba sus enormes brazos de arena, **"umm, el médium se ha dormido liberando al Shukaku al mundo, debemos despertar al médium si queremos vencer a Shukaku prepárense esto no será fácil",** dijo Gamabunta justo antes de dar un gigantesco salto en el aire, que causo poderosas corrientes de viento, la mantis sobre la que se encontraba Hinata se movió a una velocidad espectacular para su tamaño en dirección a la construcción de arena, mientras el gigantesco koala y su invocador hacían señales de mano

_Jutsu de colaboración sombra conjunta _una sombra de enorme tamaño se movió por el suelo del bosque y se conecto con la sombra del mapache, ahora tanto el Bijuu como la convocatoria de koala estaban conectados, "¡Kamakiri, Hinata, Gamabunta, Naruto, AHORA!" grito Shikamaru, Naruto y Gamabunta empezaron a hacer señales de manos en el aire, Kamakiri se detuvo, y empezó a mover sus enormes patas delanteras a velocidades desorbitantes, mientras su invocadora hacia señales de mano

_Suiton Teppodama _de la boca del sapo gigante salieron varias bolas de agua con dirección a Shukaku, _Futon Daitoppa _Naruto lanzó una poderosa ráfaga de viento que aumento la velocidad de los proyectiles de agua y también les agrego cierto efecto cortante

_Estilo de las Mantis Ráfaga Incandescente _de las patas de la mantis salieron varias corrientes de fuego que rápidamente se dirigieron hacia su enemigo _Doton Dosekiryu_ del suelo salió un enorme dragón echo de tierra el cual consumió gran parte del chakra de Hinata, pero que se convino con las ráfagas de fuego prendiéndose en llamas y finalmente en algo muy parecido a la lava

Los dos Jutsus de colaboración se dirigieron hacia el Bijuu, el cual utilizando su enorme cantidad de chakra salto hacia atrás liberándose de la prisión de sombras y destruyendo bastantes arboles en su camino, las dos técnicas de colaboración chocaron produciendo una enorme explosión, de agua, viento, fuego y tierra, desintegrando varios arboles y dejando un enorme agujero

_Estilo Koala Devastación de Metal_ de la tierra salieron varias bolas metálicas que se dirigían directamente hacia el Bijuu _Elemento Rayo Bala Tormentosa _Shikamaru disparo de su boca varias corrientes de electricidad que en el aire se agrandaron e impactaron los proyectiles metálicos electrificándolos y costándole gran parte de su chakra al genio Nara

_Futon Renkudan _el Bijuu disparo balas de aire comprimido en dirección a los proyectiles metálicos los cuales se detuvieron en el aire para caer pesadamente en el suelo del bosque causando enormes grietas, el Bijuu se estaba enojando, empezó a concentrar un chakra muy espeso en su boca, pero Gamabunta aterrizo justo atrás de el clavando en el suelo, su enorme espada, causando un numero impresionante de grietas, el sapo saco el arma del debilitado suelo y salto justo cuando parte de este se vino abajo haciendo que el mapache gigante quedara semi enterrado

"**¡Creen que pueden detenerme a mí el Shukaku!",** "¡Si!" gritaron los tres Konoha chunin, de los árboles, que no habían sido destruidos en la batalla contra el Bijuu emergieron cientos de 'Narutos', impulsándose con sus compañeros clones y un Jutsu de viento uno se impulso hasta la cabeza del Bijuu antes que este pudiera reaccionar y le propino un buen golpe a Gaara despertándolo

"**¡NO, PERO SI ACABO DE LLEGAR!", **se escucho la voz del Bijuu antes de que la construcción de chacra se deshiciera en un montón de arena lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir por completo el agujero, las invocaciones desaparecieron en una nube de humo habiendo realizado su trabajo

Con los espectadores de la batalla

"estos tipos realmente son chunin deberían ser Jounin o ANBU" dijo Hana Inuzuka los demás estaban simplemente boquiabiertos sobre todo los dos prisioneros hermanos del Jinchuriki

*Hinata Sama, me equivoque sobre usted, no es una fracasada, aunque su destino parecía indicar que lo seria, incluso el Hokage no puede convertir a un fracaso en un prodigio, ¿acaso me abre equivocado con el destino también? * pensó Neji

*ese es Naruto se lo veía tan apuesto sobre ese sapo, es incluso mejor que el Uchiha* pensó Ino con mirada lujuriosa

*Gaara, espero que estés bien hermanito atacar esta aldea fue un error de padre ojalá tu no hallas tenido que pagar con tu vida*, pensaron los otros dos hermanos de arena que habían dejado de intentar liberarse de las cuerdas que los mantenían atados

"¿Cómo, como es que lo vencieron?" pregunto uno de los chunin, "estrategia, puedo ver con mi Byakugan que esta zona del bosque está sobre una serie de cuevas subterráneas, ellos sabían eso, si se dieron cuenta sus ataques no iban dirigidos a golpear a Shukaku si no a debilitar el suelo, para que este quedara atrapado" respondió Neji

Con Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru y Gaara

"¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo es que son tan fuertes?", pregunto el Jinchuriki de Suna, "nosotros no peleamos por matar, peleamos por defender a nuestros seres queridos aun a costa de nuestra propia vida, tu y yo somos iguales en muchos aspectos Gaara, ambos hemos sido rechazados, ambos nos hemos encontrado solos y los dos somos Jinchurikis, pero yo eh tenido gente especial, que poco a poco ha ido llenando el vacío en mi vida, por ellos peleara hasta el final de mis fuerzas" dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Gaara eh inclusive a sus compañeros de equipo

"tal vez… algún día incluso yo… gracias"

Unos días después

Los tres estudiantes del Sandaime Hokage estaban decaídos, Konoha había triunfado con perdidas mínimas contra dos aldeas que lanzaron un ataque sorpresa y ahora ambas tanto Suna, como Oto, estaban militarmente paralizadas, a diferencia de Konoha, que nuevamente se confirmó ante los ojos del mundo como la potencia dominante, los tres también habían sido declarados héroes y ascendidos a Jounin, sin embargo el echo de que para conseguir la victoria Hiruzen Sarutobi, había dado su vida, disminuía los ánimos de ellos y de toda la aldea, aun así trataban de seguir con sus vidas, ahora por petición de Hiashi Hyuga, estaban ayudando en su entrenamiento a Hanabi, mientras el estaba en una reunión del concejo, sin embargo un ANBU apareció

"Laydi Hinata, Lord Naruto, Lord Shikamaru, se requiere su presencia en la sala del concejo"

Sala del concejo unos minutos después

Los tres adolescentes entraron en la sala del concejo de Konoha, en ella estaba presente Jiraiya del Sannin, parado frente a una larga mesa en la que estaban los jefes de los diferentes clanes, los tres asesores de la oficina del Hokage y los jefes de los principales departamentos para le funcionamiento de la aldea, pero lo que mas destacaba era que la silla en la cabecera de la mesa, que era precisamente donde se sentaba el Hokage, estaba ocupada por el Daimyo del fuego

"Jiraiya del Sannin, Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, los hemos llamado aquí, para dar lectura de una parte del testamento de Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage de Konohagakure No Sato, solo la parte que les corresponde", dijo él anciano líder de Hi no Kuni y desplego un pergamino

"si este pergamino está siendo leído significa que o estoy muerto, o Naruto lo encontró en mi oficina mientras preparaba alguna broma, si es lo segundo Naruto deja esto donde estaba y no hagas ninguna broma o no podrás comer Ramen durante una semana", él Daimyo se detuvo con una risita, "ese es el párrafo inicial, ahora pasemos a lo que les compete", dijo la anciana, mientras todos a excepción de ella Homura y Danzo reprimían una sonrisa

"para Jiraiya, Tsunade, Naruto, Hinata y Shikamaru, ya eh dado la mayor parte de mis bienes a mis hijos y a mi nieto, sin embargo no todo, hay una cuenta bancaria, con el pago de todas las misiones que hice desde el momento que me convertí en Genin hasta que me convertí en Jounin, como vivía del dinero del clan Sarutobi, nunca use nada de ese dinero, el numero de la cuenta es el de mi registro ninja y la clave es el año en el que nací, quiero que se lo dividan en partes iguales, ahora si pasemos a la parte desagradable, sé que no puedo obligarlos, pero si estoy muerto de seguro se necesita un nuevo Hokage, por eso como acto póstumo, los nomino a cuatro de ustedes más exactamente a Jiraiya, Naruto, Hinata y Shikamauru para la posición de Godaime Hokage, nominaría a Tsunade pero me da miedo que apueste todo el dinero de la aldea y antes de que Danzo diga nada, no incluso muerto no acepto a Danzo como Hokage"

Termino el Daimyo de leer, mientras un anciano lleno de vendas apretaba con fuerza un bastón, Shikaku, padre de Shikamaru y Hiashi estaban mas sorprendidos que sus hijos y con un enorme Shock

"la posición de Hokage es muy problemática, yo declino", dijo Shikamaru con un bostezo, "yo no sería un buen Hokage, tengo una red de espías que dirigir y no podría hacer investigación yo también declino", dijo Jiraiya, cosa que todos se esperaban, "yo no me veo a mi misma, como Hokage, no podría dirigir esta aldea, yo también declino", dejo Hinata, esperando no decepcionar a su padre, pero increíblemente el tenia una sonrisa algo raro en el Hyuga

"¿Uzumaki Naruto, aceptas ser el Godaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato?", pregunto el Daimyo, "Yo acepto", "si no hay más que tratar vuelvo a mi palacio, que tenga un próspero reinado Hokage Dono", "Gracias Daimyo Dono"

Varias horas después

El mas reciente Kage, se dirigía hacia lo que ahora era su oficina con Hinata, Shikamaru y Jiraiya detrás, cuando el Daimyo se fue la primera decisión de Naruto fue despedir a Homura, Koharu y Danzo de la posición de asesores y remplazarlos con Jiraiya, Shikamaru y Hinata, cosa que los primeros no se tomaron muy bien en especial Danzo, pero la palabra del Hokage es ley, después de eso siguió una larga reunión acerca de las causas y consecuencias de la invasión donde los archivos de inteligencia revelaron que Suna había sido manipulada por Orochimaru, quien se hiso pasar por el Yondaime Kazekage, que mas que probablemente estaba muerto

"¿Naruto que vamos a hacer con Suna?", pregunto Hinata "ellos se rindieron, sabemos que fueron manipulados, así que no veo razón para no negociar con ellos un tratado de paz", "¿y con Danzo, sabes que el tipo no se detendrá solo por ser despedido?", dijo Shikamaru, "no lo sé, pero debemos pensar en algo para detener las operaciones subterráneas de Raíz"

Finalmente entraron en la oficina del Hokage, Naruto hiso un montón de clones y estos empezaron a completar las montañas de papeleo, mientras la nueva cúpula del gobierno de Konoha se sentaba a conversar en los muebles de la oficina

"saben, me preocupa la calidad de nuestros ninjas, deberíamos hacer algo para mejorarla, pienso que debemos hacer algunas reformas en la academia ninja", dijo Naruto, "eso suena interesante, ¿Qué propones chico?", dijo Jiraiya, "un nuevo plan de estudio, Sabio pervertido, quiero que reúnas a todos los Jounin que consideres capacitados y juntos desarrollen un nuevo plan de estudios para la academia y lo quiero en mi escritorio al finalizar la semana Dattebayo", "bueno, será mejor que empiece entonces " dijo Jiraiya resignándose a ser llamado sabio pervertido y salió por la ventana

"¿Naruto, podrías ayudarme con un problema?" pregunto Hinata, "¿Qué pasa Hinata?", "el concejo del clan quiere ponerle el sello del pájaro enjaulado a Hanabi cuando se gradué de la academia y no están dispuestos a aceptar mi renuncia como heredera del clan, creo que tengo una solución, Hanabi quiere ser ANBU y ya que ANBU, no puede tener en su cuerpo ningún tipo de sello no autorizado por el Hokage, pensé que si ella fuera ANBU y el Hokage no la autorizara a tener el sello del pájaro enjaulado entonces el clan no podría hacer nada"

"muy bien, pero tú la entrenaras y no hará misiones hasta que esté en nivel Jounin, hasta entonces será la mensajera de ANBU de la oficina Hokage", "¡Gracias Naruto Kun!", "no tienes que agradecer", "¿Naruto que pasa con el anterior mensajero?", "pregunto Shikamaru", "murió durante la invasión, será mejor que le comuniquemos esto a Hiashi y a la hermana de Hinata, ANBU, trae a Hiashi Hyuga y a Hanabi Hyuga"

Quince minutos después

Naruto, estaba sentado en el escritorio, ayudando a sus clones a hacer el papeleo, ya había echo el papeleo de dos semanas, a su lado estaba Hinata esperando a su padre y a su hermana, Shikamaru había ido a su nueva oficina y Jiraiya estaba ocupado con el nuevo plan de estudios

"ya llegaron, Naruto", "adelante", dos Hyuga un adulto y una niña entraron a la oficina del Hokage sorprendidos por los clones de sombra, que hacían el papeleo de forma eficiente y en grandes cantidades mientras el original simplemente revisaba alguno que otro papel

"requería nuestra presencia Hokage Sama", "así es Hiashi San, Hinata me conto que su hermana Hanabi, tiene unas habilidades excepcionales con las técnicas de su clan, también me dijo que uno de sus sueños es ser ANBU y resulta que el mensajero ANBU personal del Hokage y sus asesores murió durante la invasión, así que eh tomado una decisión, Hanabi Hyuga pasara a formar parte de las filas de ANBU, sin embargo no hará ninguna misión hasta que cuente con un nivel de Jounin, hasta entonces servirá como mensajera de mis asesores y mía, Hinata ya se ha ofrecido para entrenarla", "comprendo Hokage Sama, ¿Cuándo empezará?", "hoy se hará su registro como ANBU y mañana empezará a trabajar, sin embargo Hiashi debo advertirte, ningún ANBU puede tener sellos que el Hokage no apruebe y dado que hemos encontrado una debilidad en dicho sello que lo hace fácilmente manipulable por el enemigo, yo no pienso aprobar el sello del pájaro enjaulado en los ANBU así que a partir de hoy nuestros maestros en Fuinjutsu eliminaran ese sello de todas las unidades de la organización, así que dile a tu concejo que se abstengan de marcarla o lo tomare como un desafío directo contra mi autoridad"

Naruto, dejo salir parte de su chakra había descubierto que al tener tanto era un medio más efectivo de disuasión que liberar intención de matar cosa en la que era pésimo, para Naruto la cantidad de chakra que había dejado salir era poca, Hinata estaba acostumbrada a que lo hiciera por lo que ni se inmuto, pero para Hiashi y Hanabi fue suficiente para que ambos se arrodillaran con la cabeza gacha ante el Hokage, "fui claro", "Hai Hokage Sama", "muy bien, infórmale a tu clan que iré a visitarlos en tres semanas para, pájaro, lleva a Hanabi a hacer su registro ANBU, su nombre clave será mantis "

Pronto la ANBU se llevo a la joven Hyuga y el Hyuga mayor volvió a su clan, "¿Naruto Kun, cual es esa debilidad en el sello del pájaro enjaulado?", pregunto Hinata preocupada por los miembros de su clan, "bueno tenemos tres semanas para averiguarlo" dijo Naruto haciendo que Hinata sufriera una caída estilo anime

"no te preocupes como maestro en fuinjutsu puedo investigar ese sello y encontrar una debilidad en dos semanas, solo tienes que llevarme cuando vayas a visitar a los Hyuga y podrías estar eliminando ese horrendo sello de esta aldea para siempre", tanto Hinata como Naruto se voltearon para descubrir a Jiraiya en la ventana, "Sabio pervertido, ¿Qué?", "ya tengo a un grupo de Jounin trabajando en el plan de estudios, solo vine a darte un informe que acaba de llegar de mi red de espías y a ver si necesitabas algo más"

*¿algo más?, mejorar la calidad de nuestros ninjas, listo, sacar a esos viejos concejeros listo, avergonzar a Hiashi frente a sus hijas, únicamente por que su clan se cree superior a todos los demás clanes listo, ya se ¿Qué pasaría si vuelven atacar Konoha? *

"de echo sí, soy sin lugar a dudas el Kage más débil, deseo que me entrenes, si voy a ser el Hokage, debo ser un ninja realmente de nivel Kage, debo dominar los cinco elementos no solo uno, para que de ser necesario pueda proteger la aldea y a la gente importante para mí Dattebayo", "muy bien prepárate para hacer muchos clones de sombra porque empezamos mañana a las cinco de la mañana", "muy bien y sobre el informe de tu red de espías", "así es sobre una organización llamada Akatsuki"

Nota: a partir de aquí la historia ira a un ritmo mas lento, en lugar de los grandes saltos de tiempo que ha habido de momento


	5. Las directrices del Hokage

Declinación de responsabilidad: Esto es un fanfic, con motivos de entretenimiento, no soy dueño de la franquicia Naruto, ni reclamo autoría de cualquier personaje extra aquí inventado

**Bijuu/ Invocación hablando: "¿Qué quieres Humano?"**

**Bijuu/Invocación pensando: *Que débil***

Persona hablando "Hola como estas"

Persona pensando: *Que fuerte*

Jutsus: _Kage Bushin No Jutsu_

_Nota 1: agradezco a lavida 134 por sus concejos de escritura, voy a tratar de describir más los escenarios, y de hacer la historia menos confusa, aunque voy a seguir usando las comillas, de todas formas, muchas gracias por tus concejos._

Nota 2: Oficialmente a terminado el arco de introducción y está por empezar el segundo arco, alerta Spoiler, no me gusta así que me voy a saltar el arco de la búsqueda de Tsunade

Capítulo 5: Las directrices del Hokage

El sol brillaba alto sobre Konoha, alumbrando las bulliciosas calles y el imponente monumento Hokage, era el medio día, Naruto había hecho el papeleo de un mes valiéndose de clones de sombra, al mismo tiempo que entrenaba con Jiraiya, de momento solo le había enseñado el rasengan que ya había sido dominado valiéndose de muchos más clones de sombra, lo más sorprendente es que toda Konoha ya conocían la identidad de Naruto como Godaime Hokage y solo había sido nombrado el día anterior, algunos estaban de acuerdo con su nombramiento, por su implacable defensa de Konoha durante la invasión y por ser alumno del Sandaime Hokage, otros estaban en contra por su temor al Kyubi, definitivamente Naruto era el Hokage más controvertido hasta la fecha pero él era de todas formas Hokage y nadie de los que estaban en contra tenía la capacidad para hacer algo al respecto o bueno casi nadie

El más joven de los Kage, se encontraba en su restaurante favorito Ichiraku Ramen comiendo la que él consideraba la mejor comida del mundo, con sus asesores, al mismo tiempo que hablaban sobre las reparaciones de la aldea y el tratado de paz firmado con Sunagakure por el concejo antes de que Naruto fuera nombrado como Hokage

"saben, lo más sorprendente no es el tratado en sí, sino el hecho de que el concejo allá conseguido, un buen tratado", dijo Hinata, "estoy de acuerdo, Dattebayo", "igualmente, pero bien sabemos que los peores elementos en el concejo eran Homura, Koharu y Danzo, esos tres deben estar planeando algo y seguramente no es nada bueno" dijo Jiraiya, "estoy de acuerdo, pero no tenemos pruebas, esto es problemático, pero de momento lo único que podemos hacer es esperar" dijo Shikamaru, "tienes razón pero pasemos a temas más alegres, ¿oye Hinata como está tomando tu hermana el entrenamiento de ANBU?", "bastante bien, de hecho avanzo más en su primer día que la mayoría y ¿Konohamaru, que tal?, estoy segura que a estas alturas él y sus amigos ya son tus aprendices", "de echo si, el sábado inicio su entrenamiento", dijo Naruto y empezó a comer su sexto plato de Ramen

"por cierto, ¿analizaron mi propuesta para mejorar la calidad de nuestros ninjas?", pregunto Naruto "es muy buena, solo espero que tu gobierno no vaya a ser muy militarista", dijo Jiraiya, "claro que no, mis prioridades son salud y educación, tratare de solucionar los problemas con otras naciones por medio de la diplomacia, el mundo ya es un lugar suficientemente violento, pero a pesar de que busque la solución pacifica, es necesario tener un shinobi fuerte, como medida de emergencia y además, si nuestro shinobi es más fuerte habrán menos bajas y en caso de un ataque será más fácil proteger la aldea, así que en realidad solo estoy protegiendo al pueblo, ese es mi deber como Hokage, después de todo la sombra del fuego ilumina al pueblo"

Jiraiya, casi se atraganto esa era la misma explicación que le había dado su aprendiz muerto cuando planeo mejoras para la calidad de ninjas, las cuales nunca llego a implementar y esa última frase era la favorita del anterior Hokage que además era el padre del actual

*Minato, Kushina estarían tan orgullosos de su hijo*

Naruto devoro su séptimo plato de Ramen, cuando un ANBU apareció, "Hokage Sama, se han divisado a Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki, al suroeste de la aldea al parecer están peleando con los Jounin Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yūhi y Might Guy", "quiero que envíen ahí a todos los Jounin y ANBU disponibles, pero no los maten quiero que los capturen vivos, ¡Jiraiya, Hinata, Shikamaru, vamos!"

Naruto salió corriendo, y rápidamente fue alcanzado por sus asesores, "¿Hinata donde…?", "a quinientos metros en esa dirección" _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ seiscientos clones de Naruto aparecieron frente al grupo, y se movieron rápidamente para una emboscada, los cuatro shinobis, habían llegado al lugar corriendo por los techos de tejas, vieron como la avalancha de clones que ataco por todos los lados a los dos ninjas renegados que lucían unas vistosas capas negras con nubes rojas , solo para ser disipados por dos jutsus de los criminales de Rango S, lo que causo una impresionante cantidad de humo

"¡en serio crees que eso nos detendrá Jinchuriki!", grito Kisame el cual era extremadamente alto y tenía una apariencia un tanto monstruosa, de echo parecía que un tiburón hubiese adoptado la forma humana y la capacidad para respirar fuera del agua, pero cuando se dio cuenta el y su compañero estaban atrapados rodeados por sombras, cual serpientes que los tenían aprisionados, miro para su horror que todas esas sombras se conectaban a no menos de dos centenares de Jounin Nara, al lado de estos había la misma cantidad de Jounin Akimichi y Yamanaka, seguidos por Aburames, Hyugas, Sarutobis, Inuzukas, inclusive algunos miembros de los clanes Shimura y Kurama y diversos Jounin provenientes de familias civiles y clanes menores, sin contar a no menos de dos docenas de ANBU

"Kisame nos vamos", dijo el Uchiha el cual despareció en una nube de humo, tras lo cual el Hoshigaki se convirtió en un charco de agua, "¿Hinata…?", "no lo sé de alguna manera lograron burlar mi Byakugan", "no solo el suyo Hinata Sama sino el de todos, dijo un Hyuga de la rama", "muy bien que alguien lleve a Kakashi al hospital, y que alguien me diga como rayos dos ninjas renegados entraron a mi aldea y que me lo diga ahora", "debieron haber engañado al equipo de barrera, Itachi fue un ANBU, ellos saben cómo entrar en la barrera sin ser detectados", "ya veo, den la orden de mejorar la barrera, no me importa como lo hagan solo háganlo, ah y convoquen una reunión de Jounin, ahora, parece que es tiempo de implementar las reformas que había pensado" ordeno Naruto, "da miedo cuando se pone serio" dijo Shikamaru y los demás asintieron

Media hora después

El salón de conferencias número cuatro de la torre Hokage, que casi nunca se usaba por su enorme tamaño, tenía cientos de sillas, estaba pintado de color verde y la luz del sol se colaba por unas ventanas en la parte superior, el piso estaba cubierto con una alfombra azul y en el frente estaba una tarima desde la que hablaba el Hokage, o quien dirigiese la reunión, el salón estaba en esta ocasión lleno de Jounin y Tokubetsu Jounin, Naruto junto con Jiraiya, Shikamaru y Hinata estaban sobre la tarima, Naruto tenía en su mano un micrófono

"bienvenidos a todos, eh citado a esta reunión preocupado por la calidad de nuestro Shinobi, se dice que cada generación supera a la anterior, pero eso lamentablemente no se está cumpliendo, la razón no es como algunos miembros de generaciones argumentan falta de potencial, en eso no tenemos problemas, la cuestión es que nos hemos relajado, no nos estamos esforzando tanto como deberíamos, lo cual afecta a la aldea y pone en peligro a las personas que son importantes para nosotros, por eso van a ver algunos cambios para empezar al finalizar esta semana se implementara un plan de estudios nuevo en la academia, también cambian los requisitos necesarios para un ascenso, los Jounin a partir de hoy deberán dominar mínimo tres naturalezas de chakra, y haber inventado por lo menos dos técnicas nuevas de rango A o superior, además de estar versados en Taijutsu y Genjutsu, los Tokubetsu Jounin deberán dominar dos Naturalezas de chakra y haber inventado mínimo dos técnicas de rango B o superior, los Chunin, deberán dominar dos Naturalezas de chakra y haber inventado mínimo una técnica de Rango C o superior y los Genin deberán dominar una Naturaleza de chakra, aquellos ninjas que están activos pueden seguir conservando sus rangos por el periodo de un año a partir de hoy, periodo tras el cual se les hará una evaluación que determinara su Rango, en caso de que por alguna razón sea medicamente imposible para algún ninja utilizar ninjutsu, deberá mostrar un dominio excepcional en otra arte ninja, solo y solo si tiene una imposibilidad medica real, será su labor informarle de estos cambios a sus compañeros shinobis, es más yo mismo empezare a entrenar para cumplir con los estándares que les impongo"

Todos se quedaron callados nadie sabía que decir, muchos ya estaban pensando en algún tipo de Jutsu nuevo, o algún método de entrenamiento, puesto que ser Jounin, implicaba muchísimas ventajas que definitivamente no querían perder entre esas un sueldo nada envidiable, el propio Naruto ya estaba pensando en un par de técnicas de viento y de hecho ya tenía algunos clones trabajando en sus técnicas nuevas, la sala no tardo en verse vacía, y los campos de entrenamiento llenos de ninjas de todos los rangos, desde Jounin hasta Genin, todos odiaban la idea de ser degradados, (en especial Jounin y Genin)

Naruto había decidido ir a su campo de entrenamiento personal, mientras dejaba a un par de clones supervisando las reparaciones de la aldea y a muchos más haciendo el papeleo, si su nuevo Jutsu funcionaba, sería la prueba de que su pésimo control de chacra había pasado a ser simplemente malo y su Taijutsu, mejoraría mucho, libero chakra alrededor de su piel, trato de transformarlo en viento, mientras corría contra el poste de madera y le daba un puño, proceso que dejo muchísimo dolor, al mismo tiempo sintió llegar a él los recuerdos almacenados de quinientos clones a los que les pasaba lo mismo, al golpear los arboles del bosque, sin embargo ahora tenía una idea de lo que estaba haciendo mal.

El Hokage se levantó del piso tomo distancia del poste de madera, esta vez no creo los clones de sombra que estuvo haciendo durante dos horas seguidas, empezó a correr, pensó en el viento, en la libertad mientras trataba de sentir la sensación suave de una brizna en su cuerpo y se imaginaba a el mismo con la fuerza de un huracán, libero chakra mientras transformaba su naturaleza en viento puro, su cuerpo se cubrió de una capa blanca tras lucida, de pronto sintió como si no pasara nada y en efecto tuviera la fuerza de un Huracan, su velocidad aumento de forma tan abrupta que rompió la barrera del sonido y fue a estrellarse directamente con el poste, pero en lugar de sentir el impacto, vio como la madera quedo reducida a escombros, no había sido impactada, ¡había sido cortada!


	6. Juramento publico

Declinación de responsabilidad: Esto es un fanfic, con motivos de entretenimiento, no soy dueño de la franquicia Naruto, ni reclamo autoría de cualquier personaje extra aquí inventado

**Bijuu/ Invocación hablando: "¿Qué quieres Humano?"**

**Bijuu/Invocación pensando: *Que débil***

Persona hablando "Hola como estas"

Persona pensando: *Que fuerte*

Jutsus: _Kage Bushin No Jutsu_

_Nota: ya decidí la pareja __**ALERTA DE SPOILER**__ será NaruIno_

_Nota 2: estoy consciente de que hay un gran salto temporal, pero será el último salto de tiempo excesivamente largo por algún tiempo, válgame la redundancia, o al menos intentare que sea el último por algún tiempo_

Capítulo 6: Juramento publico

Oficina Hokage

Naruto, estaba en uno de los muebles de su oficina, tomando el té, con sus tres asesores, a Naruto realmente no le gustaba una actividad tan monótona, pero debía admitir que era relajante, tras hacer tanto trabajo duro como Hokage y entrenamiento, además uno aprendía a apreciar el té, después de ser guardaespaldas en unas cuantas reuniones entre el Daimyo y Hiruzen Sarutobi, aunque, a decir verdad, Naruto, Hinata y Shikamaru, más que vigilar, jugaban con Aratani Madoka la nieta del Daimyo, por petición de este, al menos al principio, después se hicieron amigos de la chica y ya no era necesario que se los pidieran aunque el Daimyo aun así lo hacía, claro que el que la chica actuara más como una chica que como una princesa consentida ayudo

"¿estas nervioso?" pregunto Hinata, "¿por qué habría de estarlo?" pregunto Naruto, "por qué mañana es tu juramento público, frente a todo el pueblo ¡es tu gran día!" dijeron todos, "¿y el punto es que?", en ese momento golpearon la puerta, "adelante", el Daimyo y su nieta entraron

"Daimyo Sama, Aratani, adelante siéntense, ¿quieren té?, no sabe muy bien, pero sé que a usted le gusta Daimyo Sama", "disculpa Naruto, es del mejor té que echo", dijo Hinata simulando estar ofendida, "no lo molestes, Hinata, al menos se lo está tomando y comparto el punto de vista de Naruto el té, no es la mejor bebida", dijo la chica, de trece años pelo y ojos negros, que vestía un kimono azul, relativamente barato para su posición

"sin ofender, Laidy Aratani, ¿pero no que el té es la bebida de la realeza?", pregunto Jiraiya, "olvídalo, sabio pervertido, ella no actúa como una princesa consentida, por fortuna más bien actúa como una chica normal", dijo Naruto, sus tres asesores, abrieron los ojos de par en par por la imprudencia de Naruto, pero el Daimyo y la chica solo se rieron, "eso es porque yo no me crie en un palacio, por suerte o sería una princesa consentida como tú dices, mi papá huyo del palacio porque no quería ser el futuro Daimyo, me tuvo con una campesina y se dedicó a cuidar de una granja al sur del país, casi toda mi vida crecí en lo que prácticamente era un establo, pero ellos murieron víctimas de una enfermedad, antes de morir mi papá le envió una carta a mi abuelo, quien después de una prueba de ADN me llevo a vivir con él, dos meses antes de conocerlos", revelo la chica dejando a todos en shock, "a decir verdad, prefiero que me traten como una campesina que como una princesa" agrego, la chica, "¿de verdad?, has sido de mucha ayuda para gobernar desde que te traje, tienes un don natural para dirigir", dijo el Daimyo "no es eso, ya te lo he dicho para gobernar, tienes que hacerlo desde el territorio, no desde un cómodo palacio y ya que yo crecí una granja y me escapo a veces del palacio te llevo ventaja en eso viejo", el Daimyo solo se rio, "es bueno ver que quien dirigirá Hi no Kuni en una semana ya me lleva ventaja en algo", dijo el Daimyo, "¡en una semana!" gritaron todos, ya que ella ni siquiera era adulta y todos estaban seguros que ella seria la próxima Daimyo , cuando fuera mayor de edad "celebrar el juramento oficial de Hokage Sama, es lo último que are como Daimyo, después de eso abdicare, ya estoy muy viejo y tú eres la única heredera, en un mes serás la, Daimyo si aceptas claro, no quiero obligarte como lo hice con tu padre así que si no aceptas, bueno no sé qué voy a hacer" , dijo el anciano, "pondré mis propios asesores y si alguien intenta mantenerme adentro de ese palacio todo el tiempo, juro que lo quemare hasta la última columna" dijo la chica, muy seria aunque genero risas de Jiraiya y del anciano Daimyo, "¡de que se ríen!", "eso es lo que han dicho todos los Hokages y Daimyos, con respecto a la torre Hokage y el palacio Daimyo respectivamente, incluso este come ramen problemático de aquí", le informo Shikamaru, "no te estreses, por lo menos tu oficina es grande, Dattebayo" dijo Naruto, "una oficina más grande significa que hay más lugar donde poner papeleo y yo no puedo hacer clones, soy una civil recuerdas" dijo la chica

Al día siguiente

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la irrupción de Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki en Konoha, una semana desde que Naruto llevara a la aldea a Tsunade Senju (periodo en el que Shikamaru estuvo a cargo, para su disgusto), el sol brillaba alto en el cielo, los pájaros cantaban y un viento fresco recorría Konoha, la personas estaban reunidas frente la torre Hokage, la gente estaba expectante, la mayoría de Shinobis, estaban expectantes, aunque todos ya sabían o al menos ya sospechaban quien era el Hokage, muchos deseaban que esa posibilidad solo fueran rumores, a otros no les importaba si en efecto el Hokage era la persona que creían iba a ser el Hokage, e incluso unos pocos deseaban que de entre todas las personas el fuera el Hokage.

Naruto estaba escondido en la torre Hokage, esperando que fuera el momento adecuado, una vez el Daimyo terminara su discurso, el anciano estaba sobre el balcón de la torre Hokage, a pesar de su edad y de ser solo un civil se veía imponente, la voz con la que hablo fue sorprendentemente fuerte para alguien de tan avanzada edad, incluso considerando que era amplificada por un micrófono

"habitantes de Konoha y de Hi no Kuni, como todos saben, recientemente hemos perdido a nuestro querido Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, pero no es el único Hokage, que hemos perdido recientemente, déjenme contarles una historia que nunca ha sido contada por completo al público, hace trece años Kyubi no Kitsune, ataco la aldea, y el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze lo enfrento, ese día el ser más poderoso del mundo amenazaba con destruirnos, ni siquiera alguien como Minato Namikaze podía matar al Kyubi por que el Kyubi es inmortal, pronto y a pesar de estar débil por el parto del hijo de los dos, Kushina Uzumaki la esposa del Yondaime se sumó a la batalla, solo había algo que la pareja podía hacer, sacrificar sus vidas para sellar a la criatura, es decir guardarla tal como se guarda un kunai, solo que en lugar de una funda, se debe utilizar a una persona, preferiblemente un bebe, el Yondaime pudo haber utilizado a quien quisiera y nadie se lo habría negado, incluso pudo haber obligado a alguien a sacrificar su vida en su lugar, pero Minato Namikaze, no te pediría que sacrificaras tu vida si él no era capaz de sacrificar la suya y no le podía pedir a nadie que entregara a su hijo si él no era capaz de entregar el suyo, lo sé bien él fue de mis más grandes amigos, así fue como el Kyubi termino encerrado dentro del hijo del Yondaime, un bebe que quedó huérfano, los padres de Kushina habían muerto hace mucho en la defensa Uzushiogakure y los de Minato, eran civiles, perdieron a una hija durante la guerra, por eso aborrecían a los ninjas, y por lo mismo se fueron de Konoha con una hija recién nacida, cuando Minato se convirtió en Hokage nunca supieron de su nieto y hasta hoy se desconoce su paradero, así el hijo del Yondaime quedó huérfano, el último deseo de sus padres fue que la aldea y todo Hi no Kuni, lo viera como el héroe que nos salvó del Kyubi, sin embargo no era posible en esos momentos revelar que el chico era hijo del Yondaime, por que los enemigos de su padre lo matarían como venganza, por lo que eso se mantuvo en secreto y se le dio el apellido de su madre, el pueblo culpo al niño que fue su salvación de la muerte de sus seres queridos, este niño a los cinco años fue expulsado del orfanato, a los seis ya había sufrido sesenta intentos de asesinato, a los siete estuvo hospitalizado por una puñalada en el estómago, a los ocho por electrocución, a parte de Hiruzen, solo era tratado bien por el dueño de un puesto de ramen y su hija, para conseguir todo lo demás que el niño necesitara debía organizarse un operativo ANBU, su examen de graduación de la academia fue saboteado tres veces, una vez estuve a punto de adoptarlo y mi consejo lo impidió argumentando que causaría una guerra civil en Konoha y por desgracia tenían razón, eso mismo le impido a Hiruzen adoptar al niño, a este niño casi todo el mundo lo odiaba y ¿que hiso el con respecto a este odio?, para empezar se esforzó duro para graduarse de la academia, tras eso Hiruzen, lo tomo como aprendiz a él y a los herederos de los clanes Hyuga y Nara que se convirtieron en sus primeros amigos, el chico se esforzó, con todas sus fuerzas, poco a poco le ha ido demostrando a las personas que no es el monstruo que creen que es, a ayudado a librar Hi no Kuni de varios criminales peligrosos, ayudo a defender a Konoha durante la invasión de Suna y Oto, durante la cual derroto a cuatrocientos enemigos y a ayudo a repeler a un Bijuu, claro que no uno tan poderoso como Kyubi, pero sigue siendo una hazaña digna de un Kage, no lucho por él, lucho por el pueblo que tanto lo ha despreciado, protegió a niños, jóvenes y viejos por igual, la voluntad de fuego que arde en él es de las más fuertes que he visto, luchando por Konoha se ganó el apodo de 'Ejercito Huracán de Konoha' pero lo más sorprendente es que de alguna forma logro perdonar a todos, su sueño siempre ha sido ser Hokage, para proteger a este pueblo y tras haber cambiado suficientes corazones, para que esto no resulte en una guerra civil, creo que se lo ha ganado, por favor preséntese ante su pueblo Naruto Uzumaki, Godaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato"

un pequeño remolino de fuego cayó sobre el balcón de la torre Hokage, disipándose rápidamente revelando a un adolescente de trece años, que vestía con una chaqueta naranja y pantalones tipo ANBU, su banda ninja brillaba en su frente y llevaba una capa blanca, que era una copia de la del Yondaime Hokage solo que con el Kanji para Godaime Hokage (algo parecido a la ropa que usa en Boruto), el Godaime veía a su pueblo boquiabierto, mientras él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, finalmente hablo

"hemos pasado, por momentos difíciles, recientemente perdimos a mi maestro Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Sandaime Hokage, él fue como un abuelo para mí, nunca lo olvidare, fue de las pocas personas que siempre ha estado a mi lado, es cierto he sufrido mucho, más de lo que le desearía a mi peor enemigo, sin embargo, no guardo rencor, no deseo vivir en el pasado, no debemos vivir en el pasado, eso sería un insulto para todos los héroes que han luchado para construirnos un futuro, yo veo a toda Konoha y a todo Hi no Kuni como mi familia, no he tenido una familia propia pero si sé algo, o al menos lo intuyo la familia se protege mutuamente y yo protegeré a Konoha hasta el final de mis fuerzas, sin importar lo fuerte que sople el viento o que golpe la marea, porque ese es mi deber como uno de los pilares que ayuda a sostener a esa familia, hemos pasado por grandes dificultades, la invasión de Suna y Oto, el ataque Kyubi, tres guerras mundiales, pero siempre nos levantamos y siempre nos levantaremos, hasta el final de los tiempos, recordaremos el pasado para no cometer los mismos errores, pero no viviremos en él, viviremos en el presente para poder construir un futuro, con algo de suerte un futuro de esperanza, Hokage significa Sombra del Fuego, es bien sabido que mi padre solía decir 'la sombra del fuego ilumina al pueblo', bueno yo daré todo de mi para iluminarlo, sin importar que oscuridad aceche, de ser necesario estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por todos y cada uno de ustedes dattebayo, ¡soy Naruto Uzumaki Godaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato y esa es mi promesa!

Para sorpresa de Naruto, los aplausos eran atronadores, muchos aun no querían que él fuera el Hokage, aún era el Hokage más polémico en la historia de Konoha, sin embargo, algo dentro de muchas personas en Konoha había cambiado aquel día

Dentro del sello de Naruto

***Este chico, es extraño, puedo sentir que hablaba en serio sobre proteger a este patético pueblo, cada palabra fue sincera, pero nunca pensó en utilizar mi poder, el piensa en ser fuerte por el mismo, sin embargo, aún no estoy seguro, aun no puedo confiar en la humanidad, será mejor que lo observe, detenidamente***


	7. Los problemas de un Kage

Declinación de responsabilidad: Esto es un Fanfic con motivos de entretenimiento y nada más, no soy dueño de la franquicia Naruto, ni reclamo autoría de ninguno de los personajes extras aquí inventados

Capítulo 7: Los problemas de un Kage

Naruto Uzumaki, Godaime Hokage, se veía visiblemente preocupado, había hecho su juramente publico el día anterior y francamente no esperaba toparse con un problema de ese tipo tan rápido, definitivamente era un gran problema, que debía ser solucionado cuanto antes

"Mantis, por favor ven aquí", Naruto se sorprendió de ver que la chica ya actuaba como toda una ANBU, apareciendo en un segundo y esperando las ordenes de Naruto*Bueno ella ya era muy fría no sé por qué me sorprendo*, "¿conoces a los líderes de los equipos 7, 8,9 y10?", pregunto Naruto, "nunca he tratado con ellos, pero se quiénes son Hokage Sama", respondió "necesito que los traigas ah y llámame Naruto", ordeno Naruto, "Hai, Naruto Sama", a Naruto le sorprendió ver que la chica era capaz de hacer un Shunshin

Con Hanabi

La joven Hyuga corría por la aldea con todas sus fuerzas, esta era su primera misión como ANBU y no estaba dispuesta a fallar, claro ella solo era la mensajera, pero era el primer paso para ser una autentica ANBU y ella no iba a fallar, pronto diviso su objetivo y apareció frente a los cuatro Jounin, que suerte que los cuatro aparecían juntos muy usualmente

"Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Might Guy, deben presentarse ante Hokage Sama de inmediato", tras eso la chica volvió a los techos y volvió a correr en dirección a la Torre Hokage, no tardo mucho para posicionarse en su puesto, en donde los demás ANBU de la guardia Hokage que más que todo estaban como instructores de la pequeña Hyuga la felicitaron, por su primera 'misión', aunque ella no se sintió complacida al ver que los Jounin ya habían llegado

Mientras tanto

Dos ancianos caminaban por el camino en medio de los bosques de Hi no Kuni, a su lado iba una chica de catorce años, visiblemente molesta, los dos ancianos tenían expresiones de preocupación y de angustia, pero sobre todo de culpa, habían mantenido esa expresión desde el día anterior cuando la posesión del Godaime Hokage fue transmitida a toda Hi no Kuni

"¿Papá, mamá ya díganmelo porque vamos a Konoha?, ¡ustedes odian a los ninjas!" dijo la furiosa chica de pelo amarillo, los adultos suspiraron "¿te acuerdas del discurso de Daimyo sama, durante la posesión del Hokage?" pregunto la madre "sí, la infancia del Hokage fue muy dura" respondió la chica "¿recuerdas lo que dijo de los padres del Yondaime?" preguntó el padre "como olvidarlo, ellos abandonaron a su hijo y a su nieto no me sorprendería si ahora mismo fueran las personas más odiadas en Konoha, ¿pero que tiene eso que ver?" respondió la chica "los padres del Yondaime Hokage no supieron que tenían un nieto hasta el día de ayer" respondieron los adultos "¿pero eso significa que…?" la chica casi se atraganta con las últimas palabras "tú eres la hermana del Yondaime Hokage y la tía del Godaime Hokage" respondió la madre

Un incómodo silencio de pronto se hiso en el bosque, finalmente la chica hablo, "mamá, papá ya que estamos contando secretos incomodos, yo bueno el abuelo de uno de mis compañeros de clase es un ninja retirado y yo hace como dos años le pedí que me entrenara y el accedió", los padres se miraron preocupados mientras horribles recuerdos los inundaban

Inicio Flashback

Los esposos Namikaze no podían creer lo que veían, ahí ante sus ojos estaba su hija menor, con una sonrisa y la banda de Konoha atada a su cintura, el pelo amarillo largo y brillante y si hubiera tenido los parpados abiertos hubieran visto los ojos azules, pero ya no los abriría, era obvio que estaba muerta, en ese momento lo supieron era culpa de los ninjas y su estúpida guerra

Fin flashback

Los adultos se miraron sin saber que decir, todo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana tenían un nieto y solo se enteraron cuando ese nieto se convirtió en el líder de aquello que odiaban, al igual que el padre del chico, su propio hijo, al que perdieron sin siquiera haberle pedido disculpas, todo por culpa de su odio, ahora descubrían que otra de sus hijos había entrado a ese mundo, acaso su familia estaba destinada a estar llena de ninjas, el título Hokage los perseguiría por toda la eternidad

Con Naruto

Naruto miro a todas las personas a las que había llamado, a su lado estaban Hinata y Shikamaru, después de tomar aire finalmente hablo

"seguramente no saben esto, pero el Daimyo va a abdicar, por lo que su nieta Aratani Madoka va a ser la nueva Daimyo" dijo Hinata esa noticia tomo a todos por sorpresa ya que se suponía era un secreto, "la ceremonia se va a llevar acabo en la capital, dentro de seis días, desde luego la nueva Daimyo es una de las personas más protegidas en la tierra y sin embargo hoy sufrió un problemático intento de asesinato" informo Shikamaru, "creemos que alguien dentro del gobierno de Hai no Kuni planeo el atentado pero no estamos seguros, ustedes deberán averiguarlo y esperar nuevas órdenes, Kakashi está a cargo de esta operación, ¿alguna pregunta?" esta vez fue Naruto quien hablo

"¿disculpe Hokage Sama, no sería mejor asignar un grupo de ANBU?" pregunto la Kurenai, "pero que cosas dices Kurenai, donde están tus llamas de juventud", exclame Guy, Naruto hiso como que no lo escucho y respondió "Aratani no se fía mucho de los ANBU, además ella solicito específicamente a los cuatro mejores Jounin, ah y llámenme Naruto"

Mientras tanto

El anciano miraba a los seis ninjas enmascarados frente a él, cada uno entrenado para perder sus emociones, su vida y su identidad, solo para servirle, para él no eran más que armas, herramientas muy bien afinadas y aun así remplazables excepto por las más singulares de ellas, finalmente el viejo le hablo cinco de los seis ninjas

"necesito que recolecten la mayor cantidad de información que sea posible con respecto a la seguridad que va a haber durante la toma de posesión de la Daimyo", dijo el Halcón de la guerra, "Hai Danzo Sama", en la habitación solo quedo una Kunoichi "Kiiroi" necesito que mates al Hokage y hagas parecer que fue cosa de Iwagakure, "Hai Danzo Sama", la chica desapareció

"¿Danzo crees que fue prudente enviar a ella?" pregunto una anciana a la que el Halcón de la Guerra conocía muy bien, "tranquila Koharu, le borre la memoria muy bien, ella no tiene ni idea de que alguna vez tuvo un hermano, mucho menos que ese hermano es Minato Namikaze"


End file.
